The present invention relates to jewelry having mobile elements and especially to jewelry rings which have a decorative feature mounted on a counterbalanced rotating band.
Jewelry rings are often provided with a decorative feature, such as a mounted gemstone or other design element. However, such decorative features are typically static and often cannot be fully appreciated when the ring is being worn, because they are not always presented at an appropriate viewing angle. For example, the portion of the ring containing the decorative feature is often enlarged or includes the significant weight of the setting and gemstone. The unbalanced weight of the decorative portion sometimes causes the ring to rotate under the force of gravity, such that the decorative portion faces an unintended direction. As a result, the decorative feature rotates out of view and the ring may become uncomfortable or otherwise inconvenient to wear.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a jewelry ring that has mobile elements to enhance visual interest and increase the likelihood that the decorative feature will be presented in an appropriate viewing angle. In addition, there is a need for a ring where the weight of the decorative portion does not create a tendency for the decorative feature to rotate and become obscured or cause inconvenience.
These needs and other needs are satisfied by the present invention, which comprises a jewelry ring with an inner band and a rotatable outer band. The outer band has a decorative portion and a counterbalance portion weighing more than the decorative portion. At least one bearing is positioned between the inner band and the outer band, such that the outer band is rotatable about the inner band on the bearing. The outer circumference of the inner band is provided with a race shaped to hold the bearing.
The decorative portion of the outer band includes a gemstone that projects through the outer band toward the inner band, which is provided with a groove shaped to slidably receive the gemstone. The counterbalance portion of the outer band includes a boss positioned diametrically opposite the decorative portion. In an alternative embodiment, the decorative portion is composed of a first material and said counterbalance portion is composed of a second material, the second material being denser than the first material. In yet another embodiment, the decorative portion is hollow and the counterbalance portion is solid.
The inner band is formed from a sleeve and a loop that are connected together. The sleeve has a cylinder sized and shaped to fit within the inner circumference of the outer band. The cylinder has a first end with a first circular flange and a second end with a first connecting member. The loop has a second circular flange with a second connecting member adapted to receive the first connecting member to connect the sleeve to the loop, such that said outer band is rotatable on the cylinder between said first and second circular flanges.
In a preferred embodiment, the first connecting member is a ledge formed in the inner circumference of the cylinder and the second connecting member is a collar sized to fit within the ledge. The sleeve and the loop are connected by welding the joint between the ledge and collar. In an alternative embodiment, the first and second connecting members have complementary threaded portions and the sleeve and the loop are connected by screwing together the first and second connecting members.